


The Carol of Black Phillip, or A New England Folk Song

by sonderland



Category: The Witch (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Song Parody, The Witch - Freeform, sung to the tune of rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, the vvitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderland/pseuds/sonderland
Summary: This happened because a friend of mine pointed out that The Witch is a Christmas movie in reverse, and another friend suggested a Rankin-Bass adaptation. Things snowballed from there.





	The Carol of Black Phillip, or A New England Folk Song

Phillip the black-haired hell-goat

Had a very heavy book

And if you ever saw it

You could swear your soul he'd took

All of the hungry pilgrims

Living on that curséd farm

They never thought Black Phillip

Would ever try to do them harm

Then one dark and haunted eve

Phillip came to say

"Thomasin if you'll take flight

You could be a witch tonight"

Then how the coven loved her

And she shouted out with glee

"Phillip the black-haired hell-goat

I will live deliciously!"


End file.
